Beso Robado
by CerisierJin
Summary: Mikasa temía a la incomodidad de tocar otros labios que no fueran los de su exnovio, pero al contrario de lo que creyó al principio, de ahora en adelante los labios de Levi le serían... irresistibles. Universo Alterno/OneShot/Reto "Bésame" de la página de Attack on fanfics.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Holis, la Sarahí me etiquetó en este 'reto' de esa página y yo dije jalo._

Como este OneShot está inspirado en la realidad (resulta que una amiga y su novio son la OTP de carne y hueso :3) probablemente se encuentren con ligero OoC, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Están advertidos.

* * *

 **Beso Robado**

* * *

« _Beso_

 _Tan simple como un beso_

 _Tan simple como eso_

 _Todo puede cambiar_ »

 **Jósean Log - Beso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikasa y Levi se conocieron cuando Mikasa tenía 18 años de edad. No parecían compartir mucho en común, salvo un par de amigos que fueron fundamentales para entablar una amistad. Ella tenía novio y él una cita. Nada formal, pero, para la asiática con ideales tradicionalistas enraizados, su relación se le figuraba a un compromiso sempiterno; en otras palabras, el único novio que había tenido en su vida era quien más adelante se convertiría en su esposo.

Eso para ella estaba bien. Nunca anheló una vida más allá de la cotidianidad de una casa, del calor brindado por la comodidad de lo ambiguo. Sin embargo, tampoco quiso significar una decepción en su familia. Especialmente sus padres, quienes gracias a mucho esfuerzo en su trabajo, a duras penas costeaban la universidad de su hija.

Mikasa se encontraba tan abstraía en sus estudios. Estando lejos de casa no podía permitir distraerse con nimiedades que la alejaran de su propósito, y eso lamentablemente la volvió incapaz de mantener viva su relación por largo tiempo. Sin embargo, no se trató de un simple rompimiento, sino de una infidelidad palpable que ella jamás imaginó, un suceso descarado, un horrible secreto a voces que pasó a romper cualquier estándar en su vida.

Ella jamás odió a quienes lo supieron y nunca le informaron acerca de nada. Porque, sabía, el error lo había cometido ella. Se trataba, a palabras citadas, de _su falta de sensibilidad e indiferencia a demostrar el afecto a su pareja_.

¡Como si no supiera aquello de su personalidad! Le pesaba en ocasiones. Pero tampoco podía cambiarlo. La ecuanimidad era inherente a su ser.

Aun así, la traición fue un hecho que la golpeó desprevenida. Era inverosímil que esa persona haya cometido semejante injuria en su contra. No es que fuera ciega, pero ¿cómo fue posible? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué _él_ la engañó?

A Mikasa le bastó con llorar una vez a solas para darse cuenta de que no merecía la pena, mucho menos sus lágrimas. Si él había decidido cometer aquel acto, significaba que no era para ella.

Esa relación había terminado para siempre, y decidida a concentrarse en sus estudios pero permitiéndose despejarse de vez en cuando, Mikasa fue haciéndose cada vez más y más cercana a ese chico que conoció gracias a sus amigos, Levi.

Siempre procurando mantener una distancia, puesto que recordaba un pedido bastante extraño hecho por él la primera vez que se conocieron: "No te vayas a enamorar de mí". Había expresado graciosamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esto a Mikasa la desconcertó. Dejándolo pasar como un chiste tomando en cuenta su noviazgo en ese tiempo. Pero ahora era diferente, los dos eran solteros, resonaba más a una regla que limitaba su amistad, y ella siempre estuvo de acuerdo. A pesar de los picaros halagos de sus amigas para el fiel amigo que se había vuelto Levi.

Todo se desencadenó una noche mientras conversaban por mensaje, donde él mismo admitió que no fue más que una forma de galantería para despertar su interés, y que en realidad desde que la vio, su más ominoso pensamiento fue: " _algún día esa mujer se convertirá en mi esposa_ ".

Muy dulce. Y aunque Mikasa no se conmovía, le pareció inusualmente lindo.

No se engañó a sí misma por mucho tiempo, y al cabo de tres años de conocerlo, finalmente aceptó que él le gustaba —le encantaba, más bien—, para posteriormente volverlo su novio.

Tan extraño como se oía, se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que de nueva cuenta florecía en su corazón. Después de su anterior decepción no creyó volver a sentir _amor_ similar, pero es que Levi era tan atento con ella, que la convenció solo con su actitud. Desde un comienzo su comportamiento siempre fue severo, pero agradable. Era un tipo de hombre ideal, trabajador y creativo, lo mejor de todo es que también lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

Aunque no faltaban los 'defectos', señalados por los demás. Tanto él como ella parecían mantener una actitud distante en la parte afectiva, simulando una relación estricta y rigurosa, cuando, en realidad, ambos sí contaban con un sentido del humor, solo que reservado para muy pocos. Mikasa se conocía a sí misma, y aún temía, pero funcionaba cuando estaba con él.

Se dieron cuenta de que se compenetraban mutuamente: personas serias, selectivas, juiciosas, inteligentes, calculadoras, emprendedoras y dispuestas a conseguir todo con su astucia.

Era consabido, además, que Mikasa era reservada con sus cosas de índole personal. Levi de igual modo. Eran adultos, sí, pero ella provenía de una familia conservadora, con tabúes y reglas casi imposibles de romper. Particularmente, no le parecía correcto el sexo antes del matrimonio, y desde niña estuvo dispuesta a mantenerse así, virtuosa solo para su futuro esposo. Por su parte, él siempre la respetaría, era un aspecto que tanto destacaba de ella, tan firme y arraigada a sus creencias, que él gustoso estaba de respetarlas.

De todos modos, no había prisa si tenían toda una vida.

No obstante, a los cuatro meses de noviazgo, otro tema que incluía una intimidad menos densa se hizo cada vez mayor. Y es que cuando se despedían de alguna cita, alguna salida, lo hacían con un delicado beso en la mejilla.

En un principio a Levi la timidez de Mikasa le enterneció, pero ahora se le antojaba inusual, y molesta, si lo admitía.

—¿No te gusta que te bese? —enfrentó por primera vez, dispuesto a saber por qué era rechazado.

—Se me hace raro, no sé, se siente raro… —se encogió de hombros. En su vida había besado una sola boca, por esa razón se sentía indispuesta, tímida, incluso miedosa—. No me gusta.

Levi la miró con una ceja alzada, analizando la candidez de su expresión facial, y comprendiendo el dilema de su vida. El cual él ya conocía.

—Yo voy a hacer que te guste —espetó, dibujando una de esas sonrisas como solo él sabía, para así chocar sus labios con los suyos en un perfecto beso inesperado.

Mikasa sintió como fuegos artificiales en su vientre y se arrepintió de nunca haberlo besado antes. Cuando él finalmente la soltó, no pudo murmurar otra cosa que

—Bésame otra vez —y lo jaló de vuelta, decidida a no soltarlo nunca más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« _Bésame,_

 _junta tus labios con los míos_

 _otra vez,_

 _que para enamorarte como lo hice ayer_

 _hay que empezar por acercarse_

 _Bésam_ e»

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _Este ultimo fragmento y el del principio son de la canción "Beso", de Jósean Log, la cual no me pertenece, ni me inspiré de ella, pero me la recomendaron en ese mismo día que me etiquetaron y me encantó. Quizá más adelante sí escriba una viñeta en base a la letra, incluso quizá haga el reto OTP de esa misma página que, de hecho, esta idea la había planeado para esa colección (como "primer beso"), pero ni siquiera he podido acabar con el de "Cita", nada sale como lo planeo, que sad._

En fin,

Gracias por leer.


End file.
